


Spin For Dare

by cinip



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Shots, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kiss or Slap, M/M, Massage, Multi, No one dies AU, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sleepovers, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Tickling, Truth or Dare, hella gay, jaune's really bad at kissing and you can pry this hc from my cold dead hands, pocky challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR (and Penny) are having a sleepover and decide to play spin the bottle. But that's a bit boring. Luckily, Ren and Yang have something else in mind that they've prepared for the group, one that involves truth or dare and spin the bottle combined.





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I listed all the currently planned ships in the relationship category. This means that while I'm still writing this, the ship might not currently be there yet (depending on how long I make this, I may add more ships too). Also this rating miiight move up to M but for now I'm keeping it at T.

“Spin for who goes first!” said Nora as she grabbed the bottle. Both team RWBY and JNPR (and Penny!) were sitting on the floor in RWBY’s room. It was only 10 pm but the night was just getting started. Ruby squeaked when the bottle pointed to her. 

“Ah! Why do I always have to start!” she said in an overdramatic voice. She took the bottle, her hand shaking slightly, and spinned it. Ruby shut her eyes. Who would it land on? There were so many people here! 

“Ruby?” said Blake, snapping her back into reality. 

“Wh-” Blake put her finger on Ruby’s lips to silence her. Her yellow eyes seemed to narrow mischievously. Ruby glanced down at the bottle. “Oh!” Blake gently brought Ruby’s head forward in front of Penny, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Ruby, your face is turning red!” said Penny cheerfully. “It seems you enjoyed that very much.” Ruby sat down back in her spot and covered her ears, completely and utterly embarrassed. Blake, on the other hand, had a big smirk on her face. 

“I, uh,” said Ruby, trying to compose herself again. “She was…”

“I was what, Ruby,” said Blake, giving her a wink. Yang and Nora burst out laughing while Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby touched the tips of her fingers together. 

“A good kisser,” said Ruby, now covering her face as everyone cracked up in laughter. Penny gave her a comfort hug as Nora grabbed the bottle again.

“Should we go clockwise or spin for next?” she asked, twirling the empty bottle on her finger. 

“Spin for next,” said Pyrrha. “It gets more interesting like that.” Nora set the bottle on the floor and spun it again. Now it was Jaune’s turn to spin! 

“Just a warning, I, like Blake, am also a great kisser,” he said confidently as he spun the bottle. He watched as it went around and around, almost stopping on Pyrrha but pointing more towards Ren across the circle from him. Ren stuck his index finger out at Jaune and motioned for him to come across the circle. Jaune leaned out over the bottle and met Ren in the middle of the circle. Ren grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer, kissing him. Jaune grabbed the back of Ren’s head. Suddenly, Jaune’s eyes snapped right open and he pulled backwards.

“I thought we agreed no tongue!” he gasped, shaking his head. “This is  _ not _ how we practiced.”

“Whatever,” shrugged Ren. “You’re still a bad kisser.” Nora gave him a high five.

“Am not!” exclaimed Jaune, crossing his arms. “Maybe you’re the bad kisser, did you ever think of that?” He looked around the room for support but everyone seemed to already agree with Ren.

“If I was such a bad kisser then why would you keep coming to me for practice whenever Pyrrha complains that you’re a bad kisser?” asked Ren. 

“It’s true, he’s awful,” giggled Pyrrha, her cheeks getting a tad bit red. 

“I can’t believe you guys,” said Jaune jokingly as he wiped off his mouth. “Ren, come on man, spilling out my deepest secrets like that!”

“Which one, that you’re a bad kisser or that you use me for practice because you’re such a bad kisser?”

“BOTH! Now stop repeating it!”

“Well it’s not a secret any more so it doesn’t matter, right?” asked Ren, trying to reason with Jaune. But Jaune could see the corner of Ren’s mouth turn up slightly, and knew Ren was just kidding with him. 

“Spin for next!” said Nora as she spun the bottle to Penny. 

“I think I understand this game now,” said Penny. “Here, I’ve written instructions.” Ruby took the piece of paper out of Penny’s hands and gave her the bottle. 

“Just spin, Penny,” said Ruby. Penny grabbed the bottle tightly. Ruby grabbed her arm.

“Don’t spin it too hard or you might hit someone,” said Ruby. Everyone else looked at her, confused. But Ruby just smiled. Penny spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Weiss, who was barely paying attention.

“Weiss,” said Yang as she lightly elbowed her. 

“Oh, right!” said Weiss looking across the room at Penny. Penny smiled. 

“Do you want tongue?” she asked Weiss as if it were a normal question. Weiss blushed. Hard. 

“Just a peck on the lips is fine…” she said, brushing her hair out of her face. Penny was awfully cute, though, with her fluffy orange hair and innocent green eyes. 

“Mmmwah!” said Penny as she planted a kiss on Weiss’s lips. Weiss felt a small tingle in her lips as she drew away from Penny, and promptly sat down. She then wiped her mouth off with her sleeve, but no one was paying attention. 

“Hey Jaune, take lessons,” said Nora nudging him a little. Jaune pouted overdramatically. 

“It’s actually quite easy, you just calculate how much pressure you want to apply and-”

“That’s enough, Penny,” said Ruby, putting her arms on Penny’s shoulder to settle her down.

“It’s only a bit tricky in the moment. Luckily, I have Ruby’s settings memorized-”

“Tell us more,” said Nora, smiling at Ruby. 

“When I kiss her, she likes it when I put my hands on her-”

“Well!” said Ruby loudly to drown out Penny describing her settings for Ruby. “Nora, who goes next!” Ren and Yang made eye contact.

“Actually, we have an addition to the game that we want to share,” said Yang, letting Ren have the floor. Ren pulled out a hat from behind him that had several slips of paper in it.

“So spin the bottle is fun and all, but we decided to take it to the next level by combining it with truth or dare. So when it’s your turn, you can either be tame and say truth, or be fun and say dare. Each of these dares has a partner, so you still spin to see who you complete the dare with,” explained Ren. “Oh also. If you fail the dare…Yang?” Yang took her scarf off.

“Strip,” she said, tossing it to Jaune who threw it behind him. 

“Quick question,” said Weiss nervously. “Who wrote the dares?”

“Nora,” said Ren and Yang together. Weiss paled. 

“You let  _ Nora _ come up with the dares!” she exclaimed. “Are they, bad?”

“Oh, they’re really juicy,” said Nora, standing up proudly. “But don’t worry, I left in some soft ones for you. That way, it’s a gamble.”


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Pyrrha's and Weiss's turn to each spin the bottle. What will their dares be, and who will they be with? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is still T rated, but correct me if I'm wrong.

“I’ll go next,” said Pyrrha, taking the bottle. “Should I spin first or draw first?”

“What do you think will have more shock value?” asked Yang to Ren. Ren thought about this for a moment before lifting his head. 

“Spin first so the second person gets shock value,” said Ren. “That way, they know the act and the person, but they don’t know who will get it yet.”

“Question,” said Weiss, butting in. “This is  _ truth _ or dare, right? So we  _ can _ pick truth.”

“Why would you want to do that?” asked Nora. “It’s more fun with dares.”

“Well, I don’t know, I’ll have to see what the dares are about,” said Weiss, crossing her arms. Hopefully they weren’t too bad. 

“Alright,” said Pyrrha as Ren handed her the hat. She reached her hand inside and fingered around for a nice piece of paper. Nora had prepared a lot of them. “Are there any duplicates?”

“I don’t think so,” said Nora. “But does it matter?”

“You promised there'd be a few...golden ones,” whispered Yang loud enough for everyone else to hear and get antsy. Nora’s eyebrows went up.

“Oh right!” she whispered loudly back to Yang. “Those will be  _ fun _ .”

“This just says striptease,” said Pyrrha, holding the piece of paper she drew from the hat up. “Does this mean I’m giving or receiving the striptease?”

“Well if you drew it, doesn’t that mean it’s your dare?” reasoned Blake. “You wouldn’t dare someone to get a strip tease from someone else.”

“Alright,” said Pyrrha, biting her lip as she spun the bottle, secretly wishing it would land on Jaune.

“YES!” yelled Nora as she stood up. “Jackpot!” Pyrrha facepalmed.

“Oh dear,” she said, trying to cover her smiling mouth. 

“Quick thing about the strip tease,” said Ren, making up rules on the spot but pretending he wasn’t. “If you do a good job, you get the clothes back on. But if it’s terrible then...Yang?” Yang took off her socks and tossed them again, at Jaune, who looked at them revolted as he threw them behind him to meet her scarf. 

“Strip!” said Yang as she crossed her legs again. “Oh I can’t wait to watch this.”

“Me too,” said Nora, rubbing her hands together. Pyrrha was already giggling uncontrollably when she stood up. Nora rushed over and turned the desk chair so it was facing the group. She promptly sat down. Pyrrha unbuttoned her sweater and slid it off each arm before tossing it on her shoulder so it was half over. She leaned over and thrust her hands out in front of her onto the chair, one on each side of Nora. 

“So forward, Pyrrha,” said Nora, narrowing her eyes seductively at Pyrrha who was trying her best to stop giggling. She removed her right arm and brought it up to her hair, taking out her pony tail and shaking her head slightly to let her hair fall down. She ran her fingers through her hair and then turned back to face Nora who was shaking in her chair with delight. Pyrrha then sat down in front of Nora and stuck one of her legs out onto Nora’s knees. She bent forwards and rolled down her stocking until it was bunched up at her ankle. She then brought her leg back down but kept it straightened, and bent her other leg over the first one. Again, she slowly rolled down her thigh high stocking to her ankles. 

“How long do I have to go?” asked Pyrrha quickly as not to disrupt the tease.

“One more article of clothing,” said Nora, looking at Pyrrha’s shirt.

“You don’t get to decide that!” scoffed Pyrrha. “Fine.” She knelt before Nora and brought her hands to her neck, undoing the first button. Nora’s legs swung back and forth from the chair as Pyrrha moved her hands lower, undoing the next button. Nora’s eyes were fixed. 

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” said Pyrrha, buttoning her shirt back up. Nora raised her hand for a high five. Pyrrha accepted and sat back down. 

“I call that a pass,” said Jaune, handing her back her sweater. 

“Was that one of the fun ones or the tame ones?” asked Weiss. 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” said Nora, putting the chair back. “But I’m glad I got  _ that _ one.”

“I’m sure you are,” said Pyrrha. Nora grabbed the bottle and spun it, indicating that it was now Weiss’s turn.

“I might pick truth,” said Weiss, grabbing the bottle. “So do I spin for who is giving me the question?”

“Sure,” said Ren. Weiss shrugged and put the bottle down. It landed on Jaune.

“So, Weiss,” said Jaune. “Who do you like?” Weiss let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Can I take a dare?” she asked. Yang shrugged and passed her the hat. Weiss dug into the hat. There were probably dares worse than the strip tease, but there were probably better ones as well. She finally picked out a slip and unfolded it.

“Kiss or slap?” asked Weiss. 

“Oh I’ve played that before,” said Blake. “You go into the other room and we decide if Jaune is going to kiss or slap you. When you come back in, your eyes are closed, so you don’t know what to expect.”

“Sounds reasonable,” said Weiss, walking into the closet. “I’ll be in here for a minute.” At least the worst that would happen is kissing Jaune. That’s not too big of a deal. But the shock of it all might be a little more than anticipated. Weiss heard giggling on the other side of the door and frowned. Does this mean that they are making him kiss her because they think it would be funny? Maybe they’re just immature and that’s why. Or do they think it would be funny if Jaune slapped her. Weiss felt her knees knocking together. This shouldn’t have been as suspenseful as it was! 

“Come out, Weiss!” called out Ruby. Weiss opened the door and walked into the middle of the room. She shut her eyes. This was it. There was only two outcomes, yet it was so nerve wracking. She winced in preparation for either the slap or the kiss. She could hear Jaune getting up from the floor and moving towards her. 

“Lighten up, ice queen,” he whispered before Weiss felt his lips touch hers. She opened her eyes and pushed him off her. 

“Blah!” she said, pretend gagging. “I thought you were going to slap me. Also, you are a really awful kisser.”

“That’s 3 v 1, Jaune,” said Pyrrha. 

“Stop bringing that up!” exclaimed Jaune. Weiss sighed with relief. At least everyone was now just focusing on Jaune’s sub par kissing skills instead of the fact that they kissed. She took her seat again and straightened out her outfit and posture as Ren and Jaune argued a little bit about Jaune’s lack of skill. 

“I’ll go next,” said Blake, taking the hat from Weiss. She blushed and her ears went flat against her head. “Oh boy, I think I got one of Nora’s “good ones” for sure….”


	3. Bees in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake draws 7 Minutes in Heaven as her dare and spins for Yang as her partner.

“What’d you get?” asked Penny. Blake passed the piece of paper to her so she could read it out loud. “Seven minutes in heaven?”

“You go into a dark room with someone for seven minutes,” said Blake, grabbing the paper back. “I haven’t actually played this one before, but I know how it works.” She grabbed the bottle and spun it on the ground. Yang practically jumped out of her skin when it landed on her. 

“I’ll time,” said Ren, pulling out a stopwatch from inside his sleeves. “You have 7 minutes.”

“See you there,” said Yang with a wink as she went into the closet, shutting the door. Blake rolled her eyes and opened the closet door, sitting down next to Yang. There wasn’t very much room in here, as it was just to hold school uniforms and other supplies they didn’t need in their room. 

“I haven’t played this one before, either,” said Yang. “Soooo~, what should we do?” A small beam of light from the top of the doorway was the only light by which Yang could see by. Blake, on the other hand, could see perfectly fine thanks to her faunus vision. 

“I mean, we  _ could _ just talk,” said Blake, hugging both her knees against her chest. Yang pouted. 

“Oh, alright,” she said, looking down at the ground. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had some alone time, though.” 

“Yeah.”

“So what do you want to talk about then?” asked Yang. Blake looked away. 

“I don’t know, something I guess.”

“Is something bothering you? We could talk about that right now?” There was a pause in the conversation. Yang waited for a response, while Blake was figuring out how she was going to tell Yang about what she was worried about.

“I just don’t want to get too into anything and have everyone else listening on the other side of the door,” confessed Blake. Yang put her arm around her. “But then again, it has been a long time….”

“It’s fine, if you don’t want to do anything, we can just sit and talk. The real question is, when we get back in the circle, do we pretend like we-” Well, Blake definitely wanted to do stuff. And everyone else wouldn’t just sit and listen for 7 minutes, would they? Her and Yang were just talking now, if they were listening, then they probably would have stopped by now because it was boring.  It  _ was _ just a sleepover after all, wasn’t it? Everyone would be preoccupied doing other things. Oh, what the heck.

“Yang, lose the shirt.”

“Wow, so forward,” teased Yang, slipping off her shirt. She tossed it behind her and faced Blake. Blake looked up at Yang and brushed a strand of yellow hair from her face. She then leaned forward and kissed Yang on the lips. Yang kissed back and ran her fingers through Blake’s hair, stopping to rub behind both her ears. 

“Ahh,” purred Blake, grabbing Yang’s shoulders with each of her hands. She then leaned backwards, prompting Yang to push her to the ground. Yang ran her fingers against Blake’s jawline as she went in for another kiss. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s midsection. She started moving them lower, making sure to move her hands smoothly against Yang’s back. When she got to her target area, she gave Yang a squeeze.

“Blake!” cooed Yang. “Dirty girl!” Blake smiled as her hair was stroked ever so tenderly. Yang kissed Blake’s cheek, and then moved her head down to kiss Blake’s neck. She lightly tickled Blake under her chin, and Blake purred. Yang kissed Blake’s neck again, but in a slightly lower spot. 

“Hold up,” said Blake, removing her hands to help unbutton her shirt. She sat up for a moment to remove her sleeves and set the shirt behind her. She then lay back down on the ground and pulled Yang closer to her. 

“What? No strip tease?” teased Yang. Blake silenced her with a soft bite on the bottom lip. Yang smiled and resumed. She kissed Blake further down on the neck and heard her purr loudly. Blake reached back and snapped her bra off. Yang kept moving downwards with her kisses, further and further, until she reached Blake’s skirt.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Blake and Yang froze for a second, but Blake quickly snapped the back of her bra together again. Yang got up off of Blake and sat down on the floor of the closet. Blake grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on her arms, but was struggling with the buttons.

“Aaah!” squealed Ruby as she buried her face in Penny’s shoulder. Everyone’s face was in complete shock except Nora, who had a mischievous grin. 

“Why are your shirts off?” asked Jaune. Blake rubbed the back of her head.

“Well, we, um, just, uh-”

“Blake was just showing me that unlike a cat, she only has 2 nipples,” said Yang nervously. Blake looked at her with utter confusion.

“Yang! You’re making it worse!” she hissed. “And really?  _ That’s _ the best you could come up with!” Yang shrugged. 

“Then why was  _ your _ shirt off?” demanded Weiss.

“That’s because-”

“She wouldn’t show me hers unless I showed her mine,” said Yang proudly. Blake facepalmed and her ears went flat against her head in embarrassment. 

“Well then,” said Weiss loudly. “Let’s have them put their shirts back on and-”

“Does this count as  _ “failing the dare” _ because they got caught in the act?” asked Nora. Blake shook her head quickly but Nora had other ideas.

“You know what? I think it does,” said Ren. Blake let out an exasperated sigh and took her shirt back off. Yang, on the other hand, seemed almost unphased, and maybe a little bit relieved that she didn’t have to put her shirt back on. 

“Yang has no shame,” said Pyrrha, watching as Yang took her seat again. “I’m not sure if admiration or terror is the emotion I’m facing right now.”

“So, Nora, are you sure there aren’t any duplicates?” asked Weiss. 

“Why, do you want to do a seven minutes in heaven with someone special here?” asked Nora, nudging Weiss with her elbow. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Noo~! I was just wondering!” she snapped.

“Was that one of your favorites?” asked Ruby. 

“Well, one of them. There are a few other really good ones,” said Nora. “But we still have a lot to get through.”


	4. SunflowyrPower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Ren, and Yang get their dares, but there's a twist on who they pick

“Let’s see who’s next,” said Nora as she spun the bottle again. It landed on Ren. He calmly placed his hand into the hat and searched for a good dare. He took out a piece of paper, then laid it out on the ground for everyone else to read.

“Spanking,” he said nonchalantly. Everyone tensed up as he softly grabbed the bottle and prepared to spin it. They watched as it went around the circle, finally stopping on Nora.

“Oh I am so ready for this,” said Nora, pulling the chair she sat on for her strip tease back out. She put her arms on it and bent over. She looked over her shoulder at Ren. “Ren, I’ve been a bad girl-”

“No, Nora, that card means you have to give  _ him _ a spanking,” said Yang. Nora’s lips flattened out into a disappointed line. She stood up and put the chair back. 

“Well that’s, awkward,” said Nora, clasping her hands behind her back. “Guess I jumped the gun a little on that.”

“It’s okay, Nora, you can get a spanking later if you really want one,” said Ren, trying to cheer her up. 

“Aw, thanks Ren! I can always count on you!” said Nora cheerfully.

“Just a reminder, there are more of us in this room than just the two of you,” said Weiss. “We’d prefer it if you discussed your….personal matters….outside.”

“Oh stop being a stickler, Weiss,” said Jaune. Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“So do you want it mild, medium, spicy-”

“Why must you use that as your scale,” giggled Ruby. Ren thought about this for way too much time. 

“Surprise me,” he said preparing himself. Nora shrugged and spanked him. “If I had to guess, I’d say that was a medium.”

“Really? It looked spicy to me,” said Weiss before realizing her mistake. Everyone cracked up in laughter as she blushed. 

“You want a turn?” asked Nora, beckoning her over. Weiss shook her head quickly as Nora shrugged. 

“No, based on how Ruby describes her, I think Weiss would prefer-”

“Penny! Wow, I cannot wait for next round, how about you? This round sure was a kicker, wasn’t it? Let’s sit tight and see how everything goes,” said Ruby trying once again to stop Penny from oversharing.

“It’s okay, Ruby, I’ll just ask Weiss later and I can store the information in-”

“Hey Nora, can you spin to see who’s next?” asked Ruby, cutting off Penny again. 

“Yes, finally, it’s my turn!” exclaimed Nora as she grabbed the hat from Ren.

“No peeking,” warned Ren. “Or else…” 

“Strip, yes, we get it,” interrupted Jaune. “Yang’s literally only wearing a bra, skirt, and presumably underwear.”

“And?” said Yang, crossing her arms defensively. Jaune sighed. 

“Pocky challenge,” said Nora, somewhat disappointed. “Hmph, I guess I got a tamer one.” She spun the bottle, pointing it towards Yang.

“You want a, in your own words,  _ spicier _ one?” asked Yang, raising one eyebrow. Nora had a mischievous grin on her face. She handed Yang the pocky box. 

“You bet,” said Nora as Yang took a single pocky stick out of the box before setting it down. Yang bit her lip for a moment, thinking of what to do with the pocky stick. She had an idea.

“How’s this,” said Yang, putting the stick between her breasts. 

“Now this is what I’d call one of my “fun” challenges,” said Nora, taking the end of the pocky stick in her teeth. She made eye contact with Yang as she slowly nibbled on the pocky stick, getting closer and closer to her breasts. 

“Is she going to go all the way?” asked Pyrrha. “Don’t just stand there, Yang, you should help her.”

“Don’t make me laugh or I might break the stick,” said Yang as she tried to hold herself as still as possible. Nora had still not broken eye contact with Yang. Her nose now brushed against Yang’s skin. “Oh no, this kind of tickles.” She could feel first Nora’s nose, but then her cheeks. 

“She’s actually doing it,” said Jaune, shocked even though he shouldn’t have been. Yang now had Nora’s entire face pressed up against her chest. 

“You’re so warm,” whispered Nora. She stayed there for a few moments before Yang gently pushed her back.

“Did you get the entire stick?” asked Yang, looking down at the ground to see if any parts fell. 

“Oh wait. I did it. I win!” Nora pulled back and grabbed the box of pocky from the table and ate one. “Want one?”

“Sure,” said Yang, grabbing a pocky stick. “Wait, we’ve all gone except for me. Guess it’s my turn.” Yang reached into the hat. She rolled her eyes.

“Nora, you know none of us are old enough to drink,” said Yang, holding the piece of paper in front of her. “How were you planning on having someone be the ” Nora grabbed a water bottle off the table. 

“I just thought the concept of doing body shots would be fun,” she said, pouring some water into a 2 oz paper cup. “You know, to shake up the evening.”

“My evening has already been shook,” said Weiss. “Shaken? Shoke?”

“Second question. Is that a ketchup cup?” asked Yang. 

“Maybe~” said Nora.

“Third question. Why is it written in passive voice?” asked Yang.

“Get body shots done on you? I thought most of them involve someone doing something, but this one would give you a break,” said Nora, trying to excuse herself for her mistake. 

“It’s got the same small corner indent in it as the Seven Minutes in Heaven paper,” said Jaune, inspecting the pieces of paper. “Wait a second, you wrote this in passive voice for yourself.” Nora smiled as Jaune looked at her completely shocked. 

“Alright, you caught me,” said Nora, handing Yang the bottle to spin. “Guilty as charged.”

“Are there any other tagged ones?” asked Pyrrha.

“Why? Do you want a spicy one?” asked Nora.

“Please stop using that word,” groaned Weiss.

“Weiss is mild,” said Ruby as Weiss clutched the sides of her head. Why was she friends with these people again?

“Let’s see who gets to give me, not Nora, “body shots”,” said Yang as she spun the bottle. It landed on a not so surprised Ren. 

“Darn, now I really wish I would have gotten that one,” grumbled Nora.

“You still spun for Yang so only the dare would have changed,” said Ren, taking the tiny cup from her. Nora shrugged. 

“Can I still pick where Yang puts the cup?”

“Sure?” said Yang. Nora smiled deviously.

“Oh no,” said Blake, flattening her ears against her head. 

“Bend over, Yang,” said Nora. “Wait, bend over  _ backwards _ .”

“Can I just do the crab pose?” asked Yang. 

“Man, was I really that easy to see through?” said Nora as Yang went into crab pose. She then placed the cup on Yang’s abs. 

“I knew it,” said Blake. Ren stood above Yang and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Oh please don’t make this weird,” said Yang as he knelt down besides her. She could tell from the look on his face that he was, indeed, going to make it weird. Ren put his mouth on the cup, but then decided to put the whole top of the cup in his mouth. 

“Oh great he’s making it weird again,” said Yang, trying to restrain laughter so she wouldn’t spill the cup. Ren slid his tongue down the side of the cup and licked her lightly. Yang retracted down to the ground in laughter as the water spilled everywhere. 

“Damn it, Ren,” said Yang grabbing a paper towel. It wasn’t a lot of water but it was still enough to make her cold.

“It was worth it,” said Ren as he unbuttoned his shirt.  

“Oh, right,” said Yang as she took off her skirt, revealing sparkly purple booty shorts with “Don’t Leave Me Yangin’ ” printed on the back. 

“Oh you planned this,” scoffed Jaune. “You totally planned this.”

“If you think these are great, just wait until you see the ones I got for Blake,” said Yang, nudging her. “This Bellabooty-”

“I’m not wearing them,” said Blake, crossing her arms.

“Well great, then that means they’re in your drawers right here-”

“....Okay fine, I am wearing them.”

“I think it’s funny that you three went in a row all together,” said Pyrrha. “How’d you make that happen?”

“I think it’s just meant to be,” joked Nora as she hugged Ren and Yang, one in each arm. “Oh, you know what’d be cool? What if we did a three person dare?”

“So just pick one out of the hat and do it with three people?” asked Yang. “I’m down.”

“Me too,” said Ren. “But who gets to pick?”

“Too late,” said Nora, fingering around for one of the papers she marked. “Where is it…..Uhg I can’t find it…” Yang rolled her eyes and picked a random paper out of the hat. 

“Lick the other person from their neck down to their waist,” read out Yang. “Okay I’m  _ not _ getting licked again today.”

“Well I guess I am,” said Nora, taking her shirt off. “Wow, we should have these sleepovers more often.” Yang and Ren positioned on both sides of Nora. Nora had an eager grin on her face as their tongues touched her, slowly trailing down her sides.

“I think Nora stacked the entire game,” said Ruby, with most of the others nodding in agreement. Nora slipped her shirt back on. 

“Everyone’s gone now, right?” she asked. “Now, it’s time for round two!”


	5. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new round, same order, new dares, and new combinations.

“Ruby, you’re going first again,” said Ren as he handed her the bottle. Ruby took it nervously. What could possibly still be in the hat! There were many papers still in there! How many possible dares had Nora written. She gulped and looked away from the hat. No, she couldn’t cheat and just pick an easy one. Ruby felt around for a smaller piece of paper, hoping that it would have less of an act on it. She pulled it out. 

“Sit on the other person’s lap for the  _ entire _ rest of the game?” read out Ruby. She sighed with relief. “That’s not too bad!” She grabbed the bottle and spun it, watching it go round and round the circle as it chose the next victim. Ruby almost melted when she saw who it landed on. Penny smiled and waved at her before crossing her legs and leaning back a tad bit. 

“Oh am I glad we ended up getting this dare together,” said Penny cheerfully. “It’s been some time since you’ve sat on my lap.”

“Yeah, it has-” Ruby realized she slipped up and tried to cover her blushing face in Penny’s arms. 

“Wait, are they…?” asked Weiss, trying to put two and two together. “Really good friends?” Blake rolled her eyes. 

“Weiss, it’s literally impossible to be  _ that _ oblivious,” she said playfully. But Weiss still had a slightly confused look on her face. Suddenly, Weiss realized where she went wrong. 

“Oh! Did anyone else pick up on this?” asked Weiss. “I mean, now that I thought about it, I can think of instances when they flirted with each other last night.”

“Stop embarrassing me!” squealed Ruby. 

“It’s okay, Ruby, I think it’s cute when you’re embarrassed,” said Penny, beaming. “Like that one time when one of your professors caught us kissing outside the-”

“Aw, she called me cute,” said Ruby, fangirling on Penny’s lap. 

“Stop, you two are so sweet it’s giving me cavities,” joked Yang. 

“Oh right, it’s my turn,” said Jaune as he grabbed the hat. “Eat a candy necklace off….” He spun the bottle. Weiss eyed it, crossing her fingers with the hopes that she wouldn’t have to do a dare with Jaune again. “Oh thank goodness. Pyrrha!” Pyrrha waved at him with a smile on her face. 

“Here you go, m’lady,” said Nora overdramatically as she put the candy necklace around Pyrrha’s neck. “Ooh, I have an idea. You’re not allowed to touch the necklace with anything besides your mouth.”

“Oh my,” said Pyrrha, blushing as Jaune looked really nervous. 

“Nora,” he said softly. “You can’t just add rules!” Nora tilted her head a little bit. She grabbed a pen from the desk and grabbed the piece of paper. 

“Yeah I can,” she said, handing it back to them. “Oops, my hand slipped.” Jaune rolled his eyes. He didn’t mind the thought of eating the candy necklace off Pyrrha. In fact, he rather anticipated it. It was just the crowd that threw him off balance, their wandering eyes waiting for him to slip up and do something weird. He looked Pyrrha in the eyes. 

“Ready?” he asked, leaning in closer to her. Pyrrha’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Of course I am,” she said, the corner of her mouth turning into a small smile. Jaune immediately felt his confidence boosted as he went for the first candy. As soon as his lips hit her neck, he realized why Nora had changed the rules. 

“Don’t drop any pieces down her shirt,” said Yang as Pyrrha shut her eyes to keep herself from giggling. 

“I’m sorry, this just tickles a lot,” she said, keeping her head resting above Jaune’s. 

“You’re going to be so sticky after this is done,” tsked Weiss, glad for the umpteenth time that she didn’t have to do this challenge. Jaune winced as he dropped a piece of the candy on to the ground. He sighed and moved down the necklace. He tried to be as delicate as he could as to not leave her sticky with candy residue. He was getting faster at it, but still trying not to apply too much pressure with his lips to her upper chest. 

“Wow, so tender, Jaune,” teased Blake. Jaune felt  _ his _ cheeks turning red now. Darn, she noticed his carefulness. 

“He  _ is _ a sweetheart,” said Pyrrha. “Too bad he’s still awful at kissing”

“I am  _ not _ !” complained Jaune as he dropped the last candy bit. He pulled away from Pyrrha and picked up the bits. 4 distinct pieces. He tossed them in the garbage and sat back down at his seat. 

“Ehem,” said Ren, really obviously clearing his throat. “You dropped some pieces.” Jaune looked at him, confused. 

“And?” he said, crossing his arms. 

“You know what that means,” said Yang, grabbing the back of her bra. “Stri-” She made eye contact with a horrified Ruby, then lowered her hand. 

“Oh, right,” said Jaune, taking his shirt off. “Wow, it’s actually kind of cold. Yang, how do you do it?” Yang finger gunned him.

“Practice makes perfect,” she said with a grin.

“I’m not even going to try to look in to what I think that actually means,” he muttered to himself before passing the bottle to Penny. Penny pulled her slip out of the hat and read it out loud.

“Give the other person a massage,” she said. “That sounds easy enough.” Penny spun the bottle, slowly. It landed on Blake. 

“Would you like mild, medium, or spicy?” asked Penny as Nora fist bumped her. Blake flattened her ears to her head and scooched herself over to where Penny was sitting. Ruby turned to get off her lap so Penny could reach Blake better, but Penny held her down.

“Nope,” she said as Ruby sat back down on her lap. “The game’s not over yet.”

“Right, right, I forgot,” she said, looking at Blake. Oh no, how was Penny going to reach Blake? Ruby sighed and spread her legs slightly apart so Blake could sit between them. Blake shrugged and sat right in front of Ruby. 

“I’ll take the mild, thanks,” said Blake, leaning back a little with a smirk on her face as Ruby became incredibly flustered, squished between two girls. 

“Activate massage,” said Penny in an almost robotic like voice as she grabbed Blake’s shoulders. Blake purred softly as Penny gripped her back, making smooth fluid motions. Ruby, on the other hand, was panicking on the inside but trying to keep a cool collected face on the outside. 

“I never knew you knew how to give massages,” admitted Blake. “I didn’t really take you for the type.” 

“Well,” started Penny. Ruby sighed, realizing that Blake had set up the statement on purpose. “I downloaded- I mean learned how to do them after Ruby asked me for some.” But this time Ruby just smiled. Penny really did care about her, otherwise she wouldn’t go through all of this effort to make sure Ruby was content. She was only sharing all of this because she thought she was doing them a favor, it wasn’t to purposely fluster Ruby, or anything. She was okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week, I was really busy with college essays :(


	6. Can You Tell A Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is still confined to Penny's lap, even through her dares, and Weiss has to figure out who Pyrrha is just through kisses.

“Are there any good ones left?” asked Pyrrha as she searched around in the hat for a slip. Nora thought for a moment before perking up.

“Oh yes, definitely,” she said, crossing her arms. “And I can’t wait to see it pop up.” Pyrrha smiled and took the slip out of the hat. Suddenly, she looked confused. 

“Did you get it?” beamed Nora. Pyrrha half smiled as she handed Nora the slip. “Tickle the other person. Darn. Well, at least it leaves a higher chance for me to get a good one!” Pyrrha took the bottle from Blake. It landed on Ruby. 

“Remember, you have to stay on Penny’s lap,” teased Blake. 

“Oh no, how am I going to do this!” cried out Ruby in a joking manner. 

“Here, I’ll help,” said Penny, opening her legs out into a wider criss cross position, allowing Ruby to sit sideways in the middle. “There, now you can rest while you get tickled.”

“Wow, Ruby, she hasn’t even started and you’re already giggling,” pointed out Jaune as Ruby became flustered. Pyrrha knelt down next to her. 

“Oh please no, make it stop, I can’t take it!” squealed Ruby. She tossed and turned for a full 30 seconds as everyone stared. 

“Ruby, I haven’t started yet,” said Pyrrha. Ruby froze and bit her lip, embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I got...excited” Ruby immediately regretted her choice of adjectives but no one seemed to care too much. At least, they weren’t laughing at her word choice, they were instead laughing at her startled reaction to when Pyrrha began tickling her. 

“Hold still, Ruby, you’re going to hit your head on the side of the dresser,” said Penny, shoving the dresser a good two feet to the left with ease. Ruby shrieked with laughter as Pyrrha pulled her hands back, afraid of getting kicked in the face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just very ticklish,” said Ruby, wiping a tear from her eye. 

“We can tell,” said everyone else. Ruby sat back up on Penny’s lap.

“I don’t think I can take another round of that,” she said, out of breath from all the laughing she had been doing. 

“Well, we can make a trade,” said Nora with a hint of mystery in her voice. “No more tickling, but you give me your sweater.” Ruby made eye contact with Yang before Yang could even do anything. 

“No more tickling in exchange for a strip…..” Ruby turned around to look at Penny who had the same cheery expression she had the whole time. “Sure, I’ll take it.” She wiggled out of her sweater and handed it to Nora, who tossed it into the pile with a bunch of Yang’s clothes. Ren whispered something into her ear and Nora nodded, grabbing a laundry basket, a piece of paper, and a marker. She scribbled something on the paper and then dumped all of the clothes from those who were unfortunate (or fortunate) enough to lose them. 

“Welcome to the Sin Bin!”

“I hate this name,” laughed Pyrrha. Nora winked at her. 

“I guess it’s my turn,” said Weiss, keeping up her façade of not liking the game. “I’ll do a truth.”

“Who do you like.”

“Fine! Uhg, I’ll do a dare!” Weiss’s cheeks turned bright red.

“I’m now super curious who it is. I feel like we’re in middle school,” said Jaune, sitting with his hands under his chin. “Is your crush hotter than me?” Weiss gave him The Look ™.

“Yes, definitely,” she said, grabbing the bottle and spinning it as fast as she could. Yang put her hand on the bottle, stopping it. 

“You need to pick your poison first,” she said, giving Weiss the slips. Flustered, Weiss dug around. 

“Try to figure out who _ is through blindfolded...kissing?”

“Ooh, spicy,” said Nora with glee. Weiss looked down at the bottle. 

“I feel like this is a good way for every one of us to get sick,” she said, wiping her mouth off. 

“Does anyone want to donate a  _ blindfold _ for Weiss?” teased Yang. 

“If you use someone’s underwear I will personally report you to Ozpin,” said Weiss, glaring at Yang. Yang’s smile faded a bit, but then she pulled Ruby’s sweater out of the Sin Bin. 

“Fair enough, here, it might be a little warm but it should work,” said Yang. “A peace treaty.” Weiss smirked at her. She took the bottle and spun it.  _ Please don’t be Jaune please don’t be Jaune please don’t be- _ Pyrrha!. 

“Well, this should be interesting,” said Weiss, trying to hide her smile. She tied the sweater so that the sleeves were over her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned three times around the circle before stopping in front of someone. Secretly, she had figured out how much she needed to turn around before she would be directly in front of Pyrrha. 

“I can’t see you, so you’re going to have to help me out,” said weiss, sticking her head away from her body in a sort of kiss-like position. She felt another pair of lips touch hers, softly applying pressure, not moving too much. Weiss pulled away.

“Those felt very soft, much like those that Pyrrha would have- Pyrrha would  _ theoretically _ have,” stammered Weiss. She heard everyone giggling around her. 

“I can’t believe you picked me first try,” said Jaune. “We changed places, by the way.” Weiss made a revolted look on her face. Of course! How had she not noticed! She kissed him earlier!

“I guess I can’t escape it,” she sighed, resigned. Weiss moved around the circle, looking for her next guess(victim). She stopped and moved forwards. 

“I’m ready,” she said, putting her lips together. This kiss was different, unlike Jaune’s static kiss, this one was more dynamic, not giving her one big kiss, but rather several smaller kisses on her lips. Weiss thought for a moment. The others were probably going to have her strip if she got too many wrong. She couldn’t waste every guess trying to figure out if they were Pyrrha. 

“Not Pyrrha?” guessed Weiss. 

“Darn it,” said Ruby. “I thought that’s what Pyrrha’s kisses looked like.” Weiss blushed but was unaware that she blushed. Weiss facepalmed and moved around the circle again, this time putting her hands behind her back and leaning forwards. She was met by a third unique different set of lips, this time just planting one big kiss on her lips and pulling off. Seems like something Pyrrha would have done. 

“Pyrrha?” asked Weiss. 

“Wrong again,” said Blake. “Don’t worry, I’m not sick.” Weiss rolled her eyes from under the sweater-blindfold. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to strip unless she got three wrong. Still, she didn’t want to risk it. Weiss walked up to her next guess and bit her lip a bit before presenting. She was not prepared for what happened next. 

“You french kissed me! I can’t believe it!” exclaimed Weiss after pulling away. Could this have been Pyrrha? It could equally have been Ren just messing with her. But would Pyrrha have french kissed her? Weiss wiped her mouth off and weighed out her options. “Pyrrha?”

“You can’t complain since you french kissed back,” said Pyrrha. Weiss took her blindfold off to see her high fiving Jaune and Ren at the same time. 

“I, I panicked!” retorted Weiss.

“Alright, 2 articles of clothing,” said Yang, gesturing to the Sin Bin. Weiss took off her leggings and sweater. 

“Now I’m cold,” she complained but everyone was too busy talking to Pyrrha.

“You really snuck tongue in?” asked Blake, amused. “I would have expected that of Ren, because of earlier, but you?”

“I wanted to mix it up,” said Pyrrha. “Nice guess, by the way, too bad you couldn’t figure it out sooner.” Weiss crossed her arms defiantly and sat back down in her spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update this for a month, between sickness and finals I didn't have too much time to work on this. But I updated! I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters, and I will finish this even if it takes forever.


	7. Fanfic-ception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Nora have to act out a really bad fanfic that Nora wrote.

“This one just tells me to ‘ask Yang about the special dare’,” said Blake, reading her piece of paper. “Whatever that’s supposed to mean.” Yang clasped her hands together. 

“Well~, that means you got the super secret ultra special dare that even Nora didn’t know about,” said Yang, grabbing a stack of papers from behind her. “And there’s a very special reason for that. Spin the bottle real quick so I can change the names.” As the bottle spun, Nora realized what Yang had done and stood up. She was about to go grab the papers from Yang when the bottle landed on her. 

“Yang, if that’s-”

“It's your fanfiction. Don’t ask how I got it; I’ll never tell,” said Yang, rapidly scribbling in the names. “Almost done.”

“Which one?” asked Nora, grabbing at the papers. Yang held them above her head. 

“Do you really want me to share that with everyone here?” asked Yang with a smirk. “Think now, Nora, you’ll figure it out soon enough.” Yang handed the copies to her and Blake. Blake looked down at her script and sighed with relief. This wasn’t as bad as Yang and Nora made it out to be.

Blake rested her hand under Nora’s chin as they faced each other standing up. Nora opened her mouth slightly as she stared longingly into Blake’s eyes. She brushed a strand of hair out of Blake’s face.

“Oh Blake,” said Nora, looking down at the paper before nuzzling her head on Blake’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do! I’m feeling something, a yearning, help me quench my thirst.” Jaune and Yang cracked up in laughter as Nora twisted her head around to roll her eyes at the both of them. 

“Her fanfic is worse then my kissing,” joked Jaune.

“So you admit your kissing is terrible,” said Pyrrha, nudging him with her elbow slightly. 

“Uhggg,” groaned Jaune as he face palmed. Blake pushed Nora softly and she fell onto one of the bottom bunks back first. She then climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Nora. 

“Anything for my princess,” giggled Blake as she planted a kiss on Nora’s forehead. Nora blushed and looked away.

“Oh stop it, you’re making me blush,” said Nora. 

“You’re always cutest when you’re blushing?” Blake buried her face in the paper, too embarrassed to make any eye contact with the rest of the group. Nora sat up and faced Blake head on. She placed two fingers on Blake’s knee and started walking them up her thigh. 

“You’re so forward,” said Blake jolting slightly when Nora’s hand went under her skirt. She looked over at the group with a pained expression on her face. “Senpai noticed me.”

“What kind of fanfic was this?” Ruby asked.

“You don’t want to know,” replied Ren.

“Oh, so you  _ are _ wearing your Bellabooty shorts,” teased Nora. Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm away.

“That wasn’t in the script,” she growled. 

“Sorry, sorry, had to improvise,” said Nora. “I  _ am _ the author, after all.” Blake looked down at her script and sighed. 

“Well, let’s end it with a bang. Take me now!” said Blake overdramatically, grabbing Nora from the back of her head and embracing her in a sloppy kiss. Nora pulled out of it and leaned backwards, putting the back of her hand on her forehead. 

“You’ve won my heart, Blake,” she said, suddenly lying on the bed. “But alas! My heart beats no more! Farewell!” Nora pretended to die. 

“No! I never told Nora how much I loved her!” exclaimed Blake, slightly shaking Nora by the shoulders. Nora woke up for a split second. 

“I love you too. Now I’m dead. Blah.”

“Nooooooo!” 

Everyone was silent for a moment before Blake and Nora got up, then bowed. Weiss looked around at the group and started clapping, and soon everyone else was too. 

“If anyone wants an encore, I printed out some of her other fanfics too-”

“Give those to me.” Nora snatched the fanfics from out of Yang’s clutches. “Honestly, you were rather merciful with your fanfic selection.” Yang smiled. 

“I didn’t want it to get  _ too _ graphic,” she said. “And this one had more dialogue than most of the others.” Nora blushed. 

“I never thought I’d get to see my own fanfic acted out, nonetheless by myself,” she admitted. “But it was fun. Right Blake?”

“5/10 would not do again unless I get to pick the fanfic,” smirked Blake. “By the way, what was this originally for?” Nora’s eyes went wide.

“Uh, Ren, uh it’s your turn, right?” she asked, conveniently changing the subject. 

“Right,” said Ren, picking up on Nora’s social cues. She sighed with relief. At least her secret was safe for now...


	8. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another three dares until the end, this time featuring ren/jaune, nora/jaune, and weiss/yang

Ren reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. He carefully unfolded it, then read it outloud. 

“Give someone a hickey,” he said casually. He grabbed the bottle, and spun it fast. “Let’s see who it’s going to be.” He watched ever so closely as the bottle slowed down, until it finally stopped right in between Jaune and Weiss. 

“Oh no,” said Weiss, making eye contact with Jaune. Jaune took one good look at the bottle before straightening up his posture. 

“Actually, Weiss, if you look closely, you’ll see that the bottle is 3/4ths on my side, not yours, so technically  _ I’m  _ part of this dare,” argued Jaune. Weiss giggled. Jaune looked at her, confused. 

“Well I guess it’s a win win for the both of us,” said Weiss, brushing the bottle out of the way. Jaune blushed and looked away from her, only to come face to face with Ren, who was kneeling next to him. 

“Where do you want your hickey?” he asked Jaune, who looked over at Pyrrha giving him a thumbs up. Jaune rubbed his neck nervously. 

“Surprise me?” suggested Jaune, trying to win his confidence back. “But don’t make it too obvious or-” It was too late, Ren had already moved in for the neck. Jaune’s eyelids fluttered as Ren sucked on his skin. 

“For some reason, this reminds me of that vampire book you loaned me,” said Ruby to Blake, who flattened her ears down onto her head. 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone  _ I _ lent that to you,” said Blake. “That was the number two rule of our book exchange.”

“What was the number one rule?” asked Pyrrha. 

“We don’t speak about Ninjas of Love,” said Ruby, violating the number one rule. 

“Oh my gosh, is he still going at it?” asked Weiss, bringing the attention back to Ren who was still sucking. Ren, hearing her, stopped and pulled off. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

“There you go,” he said, giving Jaune a pat on the shoulder. 

“Ren, what took you so long!” asked Jaune, rubbing his neck where Ren gave him the hickey. Ren’s cool gaze only seemed to make him more nervous.

“I wanted to make sure it was high quality,” admitted Ren, sitting back down in his spot. “I don’t have much practice with hickeys.”

“I can tell,” said Jaune, trying to look for anything around the room where he could see his reflection. “Is it really noticeable?”

“Not….really…” said Pyrrha in between chuckles. Jaune glanced over at Ren, who shrugged. 

“Well, now that  _ that’s _ over, my turn!” said Nora, diving into the hat. “Softly bite the ears of the other person. Ooh, kinky.” 

“Why was that last line necessary,” groaned Weiss in a playful manner. Nora spun the bottle, which coincidentally landed on Jaune again. 

“Sweet, two in a row,” said Yang. “You lucky boy.” Jaune flashed her an awkward grin. Nora brushed some of Jaune’s hair away from his ear before touching her tongue to it. Jaune winced. 

“Oh that feels weird. Not bad, but weird,” he said, tensing up as Nora bit softly. 

“Jaune, you’re so flustered,” said Penny. Jaune sighed. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” he said right before he let out a soft gasp. 

“Are ears his weak spot?” asked Pyrrha, covering her smile with her hands. Meanwhile, Nora was carefully nibbling on Jaune’s ears, occasionally throwing in some tongue if she felt she needed to spice it up a bit. Jaune couldn’t tell if he was just ticklish, or if his ears were just weirdly sensitive; he would figure that out later, perhaps. 

“Okay, I’m done,” said Nora, going back to her spot. “Seriously though, we’re definitely going to all be sick tomorrow if someone had a cold today.”

“Then we can all hang out,” joked Blake. 

“Ruby is not sick. She’s actually extremely healthy right now,” said Penny with her hand on Ruby’s forehead. “In fact, her exact temperature is-”

“Yang, isn’t it your turn?” asked Ruby abruptly. “Here’s the hat.” She handed her sister the hat to draw everyone away from Penny’s odd behavior. 

“I hope I get another good one,” said Yang as she took the hat from Ruby. Yang reached into the hat and pulled out her dare. She quickly opened it and laid it on the ground for everyone to see it. 

“Kiss someone else while you’re both only wearing your underwear.” Yang looked down at herself. “Well, I guess I’m already here.” She spun the bottle, which subsequently landed on a very shocked Weiss. 

“Weiss, if you don’t want to do this, I won’t make you,” said Yang, folding the piece of paper and putting it behind her. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“No, no, I’ll do this,” she said quickly. “I  _ want _ to do this.” Shortly after saying it, Weiss realized her mistake as most of the room giggled at her. Weiss’s face went pink with embarrassment. 

“Alright then,” said Yang, giving her seductive eyes. “Your clothes go in the Sin Bin.” Weiss hesitantly stripped down to just her bra and her underwear and tossed the rest of her clothes over to the Sin Bin. She sat down next to Yang, and gave her a bashful smile.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re trying to be sexy,” cooed Yang as she rested her hand under Weiss’s chin.

“Trying to be?” sighed Weiss. It was worth a shot. Yang drew her in closer, and waited a moment for Weiss to close the gap between their lips. Weiss closed her eyes as they kissed, grabbing onto Yang to pull her in closer. Sitting on Yang’s lap, she crossed her legs around Yang’s torso. Her hands slid up Yang’s back, her fingers lightly brushing against her skin. Yang rested her hands on Weiss’s shoulders as she kissed Weiss again. 

“That’s the kind of passion I have when I kiss,” said Jaune.

“Shh, I want to watch,” said Nora. “And no, it’s not.” Yang pulled out of the kiss and leaned back on her hands, letting Weiss get up. 

“Was that enough making out?” asked Yang with a smirk. 

“That was real good,” said Nora, giving Yang a high five. “Maybe you can teach Jaune how to kiss next.”

“Can we drop this already?” whined Jaune. 

“We would but you keep bringing it up,” said Ruby with a laugh. “I think we went through everyone’s turn twice. I’m actually kind of tired.”

“This was fun, we should do it again some time,” said Pyrrha. 

“I want to write the dares next time,” said Blake. “And maybe I’ll throw in some truth cards to spice things up.”

“I’ll make sure to patch up another one of my fanfics for acting it out again,” said Nora. “That was a hilarious dare.”

“Right. But all of that’s for next time. Let’s just go to sleep so we’re not cranky tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This took a really long time to write but it was fun!


End file.
